Sex Toy Story
by liamgustin
Summary: WARNING GRAPHIC SLASH MALE/MALE 18 You've really got a friend...in me. Before Andy goes to college, he gets acquainted with some new toys...sex toys. Buzz and Woody also make some brand new friends that are a little different than what they are used to. NOT family friendly.


**Sex Toy Story**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights for or are involved or affiliated with Toy Story. This is a work of pure fiction and does not reflect on the sexuality of the actors who portray these characters. If you are under the age of 18 or your country doesn't allow this sort of thing, then click exit.**

**!WARNING! This story contains GRAPHIC sexual themes between two or more males.**

**This story is written purely for adults to be enjoyed by adults and is not intended to be taken in a serious way.**

**To anyone that is offended by stories like these, I urge you to stop reading now as I do not want to upset anybody.**

**Feedback is encouraged.**

**If you couldn't already tell, this story is based on Toy Story. Yes, the one with Woody and Buzz.**

**Which also means yes this is a little fucked up, but Andy in Toy Story 3 is hot so here we are.**

**This story is based on the Toy Story 3 Andy before he goes to college.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

'He's doing it again' Woody whispered quietly to Buzz.

'Again?' Buzz replied, getting up next to Woody to poke his head out of the toy box.

Buzz looked through the gap with Woody and saw Andy on his bed jerking off quickly.

His jeans were around his ankles and his shirt was pulled up to his chest, exposing his toned stomach.

'He just did it last night' Buzz said.

'You know Andy, he'd been doing it at least once a day a few months after you first got here' Woody said.

'Yeah, I guess I thought he'd grow out of it' Buzz replied.

'So did I, but if anything all the playing he does with it seems to have only made it get bigger every year' Woody said.

'I've noticed, it must be eight inches by now' Buzz commented.

'UUUUHHH' Andy moaned on the bed.

'And there he goes again, shooting that white stuff all over himself' Buzz said.

'Its weird right, he always just cleans it up after so why make the mess if he doesn't want to keep it?' Woody sighed.

'I know, I know, I've never understood' Buzz replied.

Andy's moaning slowed down until his breathing returned to normal.

Andy hopped off the bed and reached underneath it to retrieve a white sock.

Using the sock, Andy wiped the cum from his chest and cock before throwing it back under his bed again.

Andy returned his clothes to normal and straightened out his hair before walking out of the bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Once the coast was clear, Woody and Buzz jumped out of the box along with an assortment of their friends.

But Woody and Buzz were the only ones to investigate the bed.

Once the toys were on the soft bed, they inspected the area.

'There' Woody said, pointing further up the bed.

Woody and Buzz jogged up the bed and stood next to a decent sized white puddle that Andy missed when he was cleaning.

Buzz knelt down by the puddle and stuck his fingers in it.

Buzz brought his fingers to his nose and inhaled deeply.

'Strange substance, has a sweet kind of smell' Buzz deducted.

Woody scooped some white goo up as well and brought it to his lips.

Woody tasted the substance, 'Interesting, kind of stringy but pleasant' Woody said.

'Listen, Woody, we've been investigating this stuff for years and haven't got any closer to what it could be' Buzz stated.

'You're right, all we've discovered is that the consistency and taste changes slightly over time or if he's eaten certain food during the day' Woody sighed.

'Let's go, partner, Andy will be back soon' Buzz said, putting his hand on Woody's shoulder.

'Hey, at least we know he's enjoying himself when he does it, I love the look on his face, he's so happy' Woody smiled.

'Yeah, bud, he's happy' Buzz replied.

A few days later, Woody and Buzz were sitting on Andy's bedside table.

They were frozen in place because Andy was on the bed rubbing his favourite toy again.

He was moaning softly and his eyes were shut tight.

But then, Andy did something that Buzz and Woody had never seen before.

Andy brought his left hand up to his lips and started sucking on his fingers.

Then, Andy moved his hand down around to his bottom and softly pushed his fingers inside himself.

Buzz and Wood exchanged concerned looks.

But Andy started moaning deeper and louder as he started fingering himself on the bed.

Eventually, when Andy erupted over himself, it was the biggest and most powerful load the toys had ever seen.

'ARHHHH FUCK' Andy cried as the white liquid shot out of his toy and blasted him in the face.

Andy licked his lips as more of the liquid fired over his chest and stomach before drizzling into a small pool at the base of his long toy.

Andy rested his head on the pillow and breathed heavily, the white stuff on his chest rising and falling heavily on his skin.

After regaining his breath, Andy slumped off the bed and reached under the bed for his clean up sock.

Buzz looked at Woody because they both knew that Andy's mum had come into the room the night before and taken it away with the washing.

Andy's mum had looked at it funny and put on the side of the washing basket so it wasn't touching the rest of the clothes.

Buzz and Woody didn't understand why she did that.

When Andy couldn't find the sock, he grunted in annoyance.

Andy stood up and looked around his room before his eyes landed on bullseye, which was the closest toy to him.

Andy picked up bullseye and rubbed him over his skin, collecting all the white goo in his fur.

'ANDY' Andy's mum called from downstairs.

'COMING' Andy called back.

Andy threw Bullseye underneath the bed, straightened himself out and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Once Andy was gone, Woody and Buzz jumped off the bedside table and walked under the bed.

Bullseye was trying to turn his head back and see what was on his back and sides.

He tried licking it with his tongue but he couldn't reach.

'Steady, Bullseye' Woody said.

'Hmm, that's the first time he's used one of us' Woody commented.

'Come on, Bullseye, lets clean you up' Buzz said.

Jessie took Bullseye's reins and led him away while he still tried to lick the stuff from off his back.

'Good idea, remember that time we investigated Andy's sock and the white stuff was all hard and crusty?' Woody remembered.

'Yeah' Buzz replied.

About a week later, Andy's mum had called Andy downstairs after the toys heard a knock on the door.

Woody and Buzz jumped off the bedside table and looked out the window and saw a delivery man walking back to his van.

A few moments later, Andy raced back up to his room and shut the door and locked it.

Andy jumped on the bed excitedly, he was holding a brown box in his hand.

Woody tried to read the words on the side of the box.

'What does it say?' Buzz asked.

'Something about a prime river' Woody whispered back.

Andy tore open the box and pulled out a long toy that looked just like the one that was attached to his body.

It was wrapped in plastic but Andy quickly ripped it off and threw it on the ground.

The toy looked exactly like Andy's except it might have been a bit bigger, it even had two round things that looked like bouncy balls attached to the bottom.

Andy reached back into the box and pulled out another weird looking toy.

This toy was shorter but thicker and it was black and attached to a flat piece of hard plastic.

Andy reached into the box again and took out another strange looking toy.

This next toy was long like the first one but it was a lot thicker and Woody thought he could see a hole in the middle of it.

As Andy started fiddling with his new toys, his mum knocked on the door.

'Andy, are you ready to go?' Andy's mum called through the door.

'Uh…yeah, be down in a minute' Andy said, disappointed.

Andy's mum walked away as Andy started putting his new toys back into the box.

'I'll have to play with you guys when I get back' Andy said as he placed the box under the bed and left the room.

The toys watched from the window and saw the family driving away somewhere.

Most of the toys went about their day to day business while Woody and Buzz ran straight under the bed to check out the new toys.

When Buzz and Woody made it under there, the toys were already out of the box and talking to each other.

'Hello' Woody greeted friendlily.

'Hey, hey, how the fuck are you?' the long toy called happily.

Woody went to shake the toys hand but realised he didn't have one.

'I know, right, the fuckers didn't make us with hands…its fucked right' the long toy chuckled gruffly.

Woody laughed.

'Well let me be the first to welcome you to Andy's room, I'm Woody and this is Buzz' Woody introduced himself and Buzz.

'Ahh…I used to know a toy called Woody back in the factory and one called Buzz, but she was a bitch, always freaking out and vibrating all weird' the toy laughed.

Buzz and Woody laughed along.

'But hey, where the fuck are my manners, my names Dildo' Dildo introduced himself.

Woody smiled as Dildo introduced the other two toys.

'This guy right here is named Plug, his full names Butt Plug but we just call him plug' Dildo introduced the shorter thick black toy.

'Hiya, friends' Plug greeted.

Buzz waved to Plug.

Dildo then turned to the long toy with a hole in it.

'This fella here is called Flesh, short for fleshlight' Dildo introduced him.

'What's up, fuckers?' Flesh greeted happily.

Woody and Buzz took their three new friends for a tour around the room and introduced them to all the other toys.

After a while, Woody and Buzz took them back under the bed.

'So, what do you guys do?' Buzz asked.

'What do you mean?' Dildo replied.

'Well, I'm a space ranger, Woody here is a sheriff, Jessie is a cowgirl and Rex is a dinosaur and so on' Buzz explained.

'Oh, were sex toys' Dildo said.

'How interesting, do you all do different things?' Woody smiled.

'Sure, I'm used to shove up people's vaginas or assholes, I'm extra-long and thick for their pleasure' Dildo explained.

'Great' Buzz smiled.

'And I'm used for assholes as well when they want to have something big and thick kept up there for longer periods of time' Plug explained his purpose.

'Fantastic' Woody responded.

'I'm used as a hole for guy's cocks, that's why I have the opening so that they can shove them inside of me and fuck me' Flesh explained.

'Huh, sounds great, Andy is gonna love you guys, I can tell' Woody smiled.

'Hey, guys, maybe you can answer a question we've been wondering for years?' Buzz said.

'Fire away' Plug replied.

'Well, almost every day, Andy plays with the toy attached to him and shoots this white creamy stuff everywhere, do you know what that stuff is?' Buzz asked.

'Oh, that's cum' Flesh says simply.

'CUM' Woody and Buzz said together, they were thrilled they finally had a name for the stuff.

'But what is it?' Woody added.

'Cum, also known as seminal fluid, is an organic fluid that may contain spermatozoa. It is secreted by the gonads (sexual glands) and other sexual organs of male or hermaphroditic animals and can fertilize female ova. In humans, seminal fluid contains several components besides spermatozoa: proteolytic and other enzymes as well as fructose are elements of seminal fluid which promote the survival of spermatozoa, and provide a medium through which they can move or "swim". Semen is produced and originates from the seminal vesicle, which is located in the pelvis. The process that results in the discharge of semen is called ejaculation. Semen is also a form of genetic material' Dildo explained.

'Huh, yeah makes sense' Woody and Buzz nodded to each other, satisfied with the answer.

The sex toys hung out with the regular toys for a few hours until they heard the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

All the toys ran back to their original positions and Woody and Buzz were happy to have front row seats on the bedside table.

Andy burst into the room a few moments later, he locked the door before excitedly jumping onto the bed.

Andy leaned over the edge of his bed and reached for the box.

He pulled it out from under the bed and dumped out the contents onto his sheets.

Andy quickly stripped out of his clothes and threw them into a heap on the floor.

He stroked his cock a few times to get it to full hardness.

He'd been semi-hard ever since he received his package so it didn't take him long.

Andy grabbed Dildo first and held it in his hands.

He inspected every inch of it, felt the heft in his hands, the joy on his face was like a kid on Christmas that just received his new favourite toy.

Andy took the head of the dildo into his mouth and sucked some of the shaft into his throat.

Andy sucked on it excitedly for a few minutes while he stroked his cock.

Andy took Dildo out of his mouth for a moment and grabbed Flesh.

He spat into his hand and massaged it over his cock and into Flesh's opening.

He inspected it for a moment before pushing the opening of Flesh over his cock head.

He pushed it all the way down in one swift motion.

'OOH FUCKK' Andy gasped in pleasure.

Andy pulled Flesh off of his cock and pushed it back down again.

'OH MY FUCK YESS' Andy moaned deeply.

Andy had no idea it could feel this good without using his hand.

Andy sucked Dildo back into his throat as he fucked his cock into Flesh.

After Dildo had become fully lubricated in Andy's mouth, Andy took it out and moved it closer to his virgin hole.

Andy tentatively pressed the cock head into his hole.

'Uhhh' Andy moaned softly.

He pushed the length further into his hole, slowly but firmly.

He moaned softly as he did.

After a few inches were inside of him, Andy couldn't push it in any further, there was some resistance and his hole was starting to ache slightly.

Andy paused for a few moments and focused on pleasuring his cock with Flesh.

The sound of wetness slapping was echoing in the room from Flesh.

Andy's cock was slicked with pre-cum thanks to Flesh and his cock was throbbing in pleasure.

Andy gripped Dildo tighter in his hand and tried pushing it in further.

It didn't budge.

Andy knew what he had to do.

He took three deep breathes and held the last one, he shut his eyes tightly and bit his teeth together.

Andy firmly rammed Dildo all the way into his ass.

Dildo passed the barrier inside of Andy and went all the way in.

It took everything in Andy to stop from screaming.

It took a few seconds of immense pain but as quickly as it came, it disappeared and he was left with complete pleasure.

'FUUUUUUCK' Andy breathed heavily.

'Feels so fucking good' he groaned.

Andy slowly pulled Dildo almost all the way out of his ass before pressing it back in again slowly.

He felt the same resistance as the last time but with a slight push he was able to get Dildo all the way inside of him again.

Andy got into a steady rhythm not long after of pushing Dildo in and out of his hole and thrusting his hips forward and backward and in and out of Flesh.

Woody and Buzz watched with amazement at Andy's new toys.

The whole experience was very new for Andy to experience and for his toys to watch.

Andy kept going like this for another ten minutes but for a reason that Buzz and Woody couldn't understand, Andy shot his cum a lot sooner than he normally did.

Maybe the toys made him want to finish sooner, they guessed.

Andy was moaning continuously now, the feeling overwhelming all of his senses.

He didn't want the experience to stop but he couldn't hold on any longer.

Andy pushed Dildo as deep inside of his hole as he could and let go as he thrust his hips up roughly into Flesh and exploded.

Buzz and Woody watched Andy convulse on the bed but they couldn't see any cum this time because it was all being fired into Flesh.

'YEEEES YES YES OH FUUCKKKK' Andy cried and moaned as he bucked his hips furiously.

Cum instantly filled Flesh and began spilling out the bottom and collecting around the base of Andy's cock.

Andy's toes were curled tightly and he gripped the sheet with his free hand until his knuckles turned white.

Andy laid still and breathed heavily for over five minutes until he moved on the bed again.

His cock was still planted firmly inside of Flesh as his ass was still being stretched open by Dildo.

Andy wiped some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand and stood up off the bed.

He moaned softly as Dildo shifted inside of his hole.

Andy pulled Flesh off of his cock and watched as a small puddle of cum dripped from Flesh and his cock onto the floor.

He then pulled out Dildo and brought it too his lips.

He sucked Dildo for a minute, tasting himself on it.

After that, Andy placed Dildo and Flesh back into their box and pushed it far back under his bed.

Plug was still sitting still on the bed where Andy had left it until Andy picked it up.

Andy took Plug into his mouth and ran his tongue over it until it was sufficiently lubricated.

It was thick in Andy's mouth, thicker than Dildo but he was still able to get it nice and wet.

Andy squatted down on the floor and brought Plug down to his hole.

With a little bit of force and grunting mixed with pain and pleasure, Plug slipped into Andy's ass.

Andy's hole closed around the short narrow end of Plug and the hard plastic base rested between his ass cheeks.

The thick head of Plug was now planted deeply inside of Andy.

Andy moaned softly as he stood back up, he wiggled his right leg as he adjusted to the new intrusion.

Andy put all of his clothes back on and straightened his hair in the mirror before giving himself a wink and a smile.

He left the room a moment later and shut the door behind him, the feeling of Plug deep in his hole was already making his cock grow in his jeans again.

**And that is the end of the chapter…**

**Well…who else can never watch the movie the same way again now?**

**Despite the subject matter for this story, I actually really enjoyed writing it, I had a good laugh and I hope you enjoyed it as well.**

**It was completely different than anything I've ever written before but I'm relatively happy with how it turned out.**

**I'm not sure where else this story could go but I won't say this is the end just yet.**

**So please let me know if you would like to see anything in particular based on the Toy Story movies and I might keep this story going.**

**But anyway thank you so much for reading and as always I will see you all in the next chapter.**

**-L.A.G**


End file.
